Red Velvet is Second Best to the Feel of Your Skin
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Jefferson is missing his new husband, so he decides to make something that constantly reminds him of the Captain. Of course, that's when Killian decides to finally show up...


**People seemed to like my other story "Tearing Through the Fabric" with these two, so I thought I'd write some more. You might want to read TTtF before this one, it'll make more sense.**

**Anyway, I'll be calling the Captain both Hook and Killian in this, so don't be confused by it, both people are the hot guy with no hand. Grace is the Hatter's daughter, I know, I know, I don't use the proper magical naming system, but whateve. Read on, and I hope you enjoy!**

Red Velvet is Second Best to the Feel of Your Skin-by PS

Jefferson had been working for hours; Grace had given up on staying up hours ago and was in bed asleep finally. But the Hatter refused to stop, wanting to stay up just in case something magical happened.

Killian had been gone now for a handful of weeks, Jefferson having lost count; leaving his new husband and daughter on the magical island that the small family and ship's crew now called home.

Jefferson detested that Hook went away so frequently, leaving him behind with little protection and a cold bed at night. But the Hatter had kept busy; taking care of Grace and creating something new for his husband.

The red velvet hat was elaborate and presenting a challenge to the Hatter who, in all honesty, had never wanted to make a hat more perfect. The golden threading on the rim was divine and unique, thought of by Grace, who had laughed with delight when she took his advice with the embroidery. The feather had been difficult to find, as there were little birds of prey on the island, and Jefferson had wanted the tail feather of a hawk. By some luck he found one on the beach, with no damage to it at all; he had quickly inserted into the top dip of the hat, adding just the right amount of pomp. Now, he was plucking off any stray pieces of fuzz; it was really an excuse as to not go to he and Killian's cold, dark, lonely room to rest for the night.

The Hatter's thoughts were disturbed when the door handle on the house jiggled quickly, then suddenly opened, revealing the figment of Jefferson's dreams.

"Killian!" He gasped out wildly, sliding back his chair so that he could go to the man.

The Captain looked wide awake, his eyes bright and almost fevered with the amount of adreneline probably still rushing through his veins, "love," he said simply, holding out his arms for Jefferson to rush into.

The Hatter did just that, clinging to the pirate with renewed strength, inhaling his calming scent of ocean water and sea breeze mixed with adventure.

Jefferson looked up after a minute into those vivid eyes, "how was your trip?"

Killian smiled roguishly at him, "very well. I retrieved Grace a pretty new stone." He reached into his back pocket and produced a ruby the size of a small tangerine. Jefferson stared, "you're going to spoil her with all of your talk of gems."

The Captain smirked but said nothing, simply letting go of his husband so that he could close the door, "how have things been while I was away?"

Jefferson answered honestly, "quiet." When Killian was here the house was full of laughter and song; Hook teaching Grace seaman songs and chasing her through the house while Jefferson sometimes watched or aided.

Killian grinned, "you missed me." He dropped his satchel on the table and paused, "what's this?"

Jefferson bit his lip, "I-I made it for you. It was a little boring here without you, and Grace liked making suggestions for it, and I though that-" He was cut off by Hook's lips meeting his.

After a moment the pirate pulled back, leaving the Hatter breathless, "I love it. Grace helped too?" He sounded proud.

Jefferson nodded, letting his hands rest on the cool wood of the table, "she helped with the design. It was her idea to add the golden threading."

Killian picked the hat up gingerly and turned it all about so that he could examine it, "did she now? I'll have to thank her then." And with that, he placed the hat on top of his head.

Jefferson watched him, eyes wide, waiting for rejection of the garment. Instead, Killian turned to him and smiled, revealing sharp, shining teeth, "well, pet, how do I look?"

"Amazing," Jefferson breathed, liking the way his work looked on his husband.

The Captain laughed, "don't I always," he asked archly, taking the hat off easily and putting it back on the table next to his bag; he moved closer to the Hatter, "now, why don't we go to the bedroom, and you can show me how much you missed me?"

Jefferson bit his lip, always shy before sex, "but Grace-"

"You do realize that I built this house so that the walls are about a foot and a half thick wood, and Grace is two rooms over. I'm pretty sure we can get away with this just for once lamb." The pirate caught the other in the circle of his arms, their lips almost touching, "now, let's go warm the bed love."

Jefferson allowed for himself to be tugged to the darkness of their large bedroom, Killian quickly lighting a handful of candles so that their faces were illuminated.

The look in the Captain's eyes was almost frightening, but Jefferson had seen it before; he calmly stepped forward, "well," he said in a bad imitation of his husband's accent, "go on and take what you want love."

That was all it took.

Killian was on him then, kissing him wildly until they were both breathless, Jefferson laughing softly as he let the pirate undress him and kiss his stomach, hips, and thighs. He huffed out after a while though, "are you going to do it or not?"

Killian looked up at him, eyes hot, "yes dear." Then, with somehow moist fingers stretched his husband out until Jefferson was moaning and writhing on the bed.

"More, more! Now! Need you!" The pleas were quieted by Hook's mouth catching his; the cries turning into groans as the other man entered him.

The pace was fast and uncultivated, Jefferson coming messily onto he and Hook's stomach's, and Killian meeting his end within the gripping walls of his husband.

Afterwards, when Hook had cleaned them both up, they lay in the almost dark together, the one candle providing little light, but enough so that Jefferson could see his husband's face when he said, "I love you."

Killian turned his head towards him, a look of surprise crossing his face, then, utter devotion along with a smile, "I love you too."

Jefferson smiled back gently, "welcome home." He snuggled up to his partner, letting the darkness fall as the candle burned it's way out…

**That didn't take long to write, blame time if this is crappy! Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, reviews make the world go round! Much love (between the Mad Hatter and Captain Hook)! **

**p.s. Much love to those who reviewed on TThF, you guys are all great~**


End file.
